1. Field
This disclosure relates to microwave and millimeter wave circuits and particularly to transitions for coupling signals between microstrip and waveguide transmission lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwave and millimeter wave circuits may use a combination of rectangular and/or circular waveguides and planar transmission lines such as stripline, microstrip and co-planar waveguides. Waveguides are commonly used, for example, in antenna feed networks. Microwave circuit modules typically use microstrip transmission lines to interconnect microwave integrated circuit and semiconductor devices mounted on planar substrates. Transition devices are used to couple signals between micro strip transmission lines and waveguides.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.